Far Future: The Reunion
by TheGirlWithTheAngelMask
Summary: 1st in the Far Future series. Takes place mainly in the Evolution universe, only with a few twists. Number 1-It's years in the future. Number 2-It also has aspects of other universes. Summary: After Scott and Jean loose their jobs in California, they must move back to the Institute. And they almost forgot the drama that the Institute brings. Filled with shipping, and OTP-nes.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my new series, the Far Future series. Essentially it takes place mainly in the X-men Evolution universe BUT wait there's more. Not only is it years and years into the future, but there are some aspects of other X-men universe's inside. Some comic, some movie, some Wolverine and the X-men. But mainly Evloution.**

 **So here it is folks, the beginning of a new millennium in my fics. And sorry for any errors, I'm not sure whether my "editor" edited anything.**

 **Enjoy :3**

 **~000000000000000000000~**

Scott looks across the apartment and sees Jean on the couch reading a book. He smiled, _I should do it-right now._ He thinks. _No, it's not the right time-only at the right time._ He shakes his head.

"Scott what's the matter, you look off?" Jean asks looking up

Scott scratched the back of his neck and adjusted his glasses. It had been 10 years since the whole apocalypse thing and when Jean turned all evil.

"Nothing. I mean I've just been thinking lately, about stuff-

"Scott if this is the whole I'm breaking up with you talk I swear-" Jean begins jokingly.

"No! No it's nothing like that, it's not like that." Scott said hurriedly. Anyway, after the professor was able to reconnect with her, she went through 2 years of recovery and now they had been dating on and off for almost 7 years-and he had a plan.

"It's just, I'm just tired from work."

"Scott what's going on?" Jean asks adjusting her hair.

"I've been thinking of quitting my job. I hate it there." Scott says

"Scott." She says.

"I know, it's just a thought I'm not going to actually do it-" _Scott just shut up and come over here._ Jean thinks.

Scott walks over to her and then she wraps her arms around him.

"I support your decisions. We're in this together, we're a team."

" I know, I just-I don't want to have to find another job. It would be my second one in a year." Scott says kissing the top of her head.

"It's fine, I've got my job which is steady enough until you figure out what you want to be. And find somewhere where there aren't a bunch of people who just like you because you have powers." Jean says.

"Yeah, we know how successful that's been."

"Well it has, because you have here. With me. I don't just like you because you have powers." Jean says.

"Very funny." Scott says rubbing noses with her.

Jean clears her throat.

"I was trying to contact the professor tonight, he didn't pick up." She says and she sees Scott's jaw tighten. "Oh for pete's sake Scott-"

"What?" Scott asks.

"So are you going to tell me now why you don't like the professor? He was like a father to you until-"

"Until you almost died Jean!" Scott says raising his voice.

"Scott we've been over this-"

"I know, and I keep telling you. He was going to let the Phoenix kill you-"

"It wasn't going to kill me-"

"Yes it was, we all knew that it was giving you too much power way too fast. And it was going to make your brain explode. The only reason it didn't is because Storm knocked some sense into him-but he was going to let it kill you." Scott said.

"Scott that was over 7 years ago, before we started dating! Just let it go." Jean says.

"I can't just let it go Jean. I've been in love with you since you first were admitted with me, you were the only other person I knew like me and you were so nice to everybody, no matter what they did to you. I know we were like 9 but still, I was in love with you. And I watched from the door as you were in the front yard in the air-dying and the professor wasn't doing anything about it." Scott said.

"But it's been 7 years Scott! He helped me get better after it all happened. I got my powers back, I got my live back and I was able to even go to college like a normal person. I was able to finally understand my feelings for you-all because of the professor. How do you think I knew that you were shutting me out because you were still in pain from seeing me in the pain I was on? The professor told me! He told me that he could feel something between us, something stronger than any two students he had ever had and that I needed to go ask you about it." Jean says.

"Jean-"

"We're done talking Scott." Jean says as she slips out of his arms and goes to their bedroom.

Scott chases after her, feeling terrible for what he had just said. He finds her laying on top of their bed slightly under the covers reading a book again. He walks over and slips in with her.

"Jean, I'm sorry I blew up at you. I know that you and the professor hold a-bond-that's more than I'll ever be able to understand." Scott said scooching closer to her.

"No Scott, I'm sorry. I just totally lost my head over there. I guess I'm just still a little bitter over the fact that he put a mental block up from me." Jean says putting her book down and moving to rest her head on his chest.

"He did that because you need to figure out your powers on your own sometimes. It helps us grow. How do you think I figured out to control myself enough to wear regular glasses some days." Scott says.

"You opened one eye at a time while swearing and threatening yourself until you could open both at once without the whole room exploding." Jean snorts

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Scott asks.

"Yes it did." Jean says taking off his sunglasses.

"Jean I'm not opening my eyes, I can only control them 20% of the time." Scott says laughing as she turns off the light and hands him his sleep goggles.

"I know silly." Jean says kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Scott says as they settle into bed and fall asleep

 **~00000000000000000000000000~**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope to see you in the reviews and my next chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this story only has one follower which is my editor so I hope that this picks up sooner. Because I have like 3 stories for this series planned and mostly written and if this goes down the drain...well it would blow.**

 **So anyway, hope you like this next chapter.**

 **Enjoy :3**

 **~00000000000000000000000000~**

Kitty smiles as she walks across the stage to make her valedictorian speech.

"So hi everybody. My name is Kitty Pryde and if you couldn't already tell I just graduated from college. And I know that most of you are like 'well duh' but a few years ago that didn't seem possible. As most of you probably know thanks to the internet and the media-I'm not exactly normal. You see when I was 15 years old I found out that I was different. Some people call it my superpower, but at the time I thought it was a curse. I couldn't go out in public without it going crazy and this was a time before people were so accepting mutants like myself. So I thought that I would never be able to finish school, I mean I could barely go through a day. I mean even with me being at a special home, with other mutants like me, it was hard. Nobody knew what it was like when a game of push and shove could cause me to fly through a wall and walk in on what I wasn't supposed to see. I it's really unpleasant to one second be roughhousing with your best friend, and then the next second see two of your other friends getting jiggy with it in the locker room."

She pauses because of the laughter and says,

"And when the whole end of the world thing happened a few years ago-I was only 16 and scared to death. I mean some of my best friends were dying or had turned and were trying to hurt me. After it was all over-I did truly think about ending everything. The anti-mutant protests were so great that if I went in public, instead of being treated like I just saved the world, I was treated worse than a bug would be treated. I know those of you who know me are shocked-I'm not the type to contemplate suicide-I even attempted it too. I tried to take my friend Jean's sleeping pills, and if it weren't for my other friend Kurt, who saw me as I took them, I wouldn't be here today."

She pauses again and says,

"What I'm trying to say, is thank you. To everybody who has supported me through the years, thick and thin. To Logan for being a big brother to me, giving me a place to go and a shoulder to cry on when everything was dark. Thank you to Kurt who is amazing and without him I wouldn't be here today, literally and figuratively. He's been my best friend since I first went to that special home for mutants like me, and scared quite a few of my crappier boyfriend off with that adorable fuzzy face of his. Thank you to Jean, who may or may not be here today, you see she's a fancy doctor in California, a psychologist and recently she's been distant. But none the less thank you for being the big sister I never had. You talked to me about things that my mother couldn't. For example when I got my first kiss, I melted through the floor-literally I ended up in the school basement in my homecoming dress, and she helped me control my powers even more. She gave me boy advice, and told me what clubs to join to get credit for college. Even when she was sick, when her brain wasn't working right and she turned against everybody who she loved and who loved her, she was different towards me. She'd never attack me and would still protect me. I guess that even though she was evil, she still remembered all the time we spent on the roof talking about school and boys and our powers."

Kitty took a deep breath and wiped tears away from her eyes.

"And there are a million more people I could thank, like Rogue for being the closest thing to a sister I've had since Jean left or Storm for being like a mother to me-but I need to shorten this up so I have one more thank you-going to Professor Charles Xavier. The day after I first discovered my powers I was scared to death, and my family could do nothing for me-I was alone and scared. But he and all the people I just listed above showed me what to do and where to go. After I tried to take my life, and my parents stopped talking to me for reasons I'd rather not share, he became my father. I could come to him at any time and sometimes we'd talk, other times we'd just sit there in silence. But it was more than anything I could ever ask for, I mean he even convinced me to go back to high school for my last two years. He even got me to go to this awesome school which I'm so happy that I'm actually graduating from. And to wrap this up I'm just going to say that thank you to you all and to anybody who thinks that they can't do what they dream-even if all the odds are stacked against you, you can do it. There's always somebody who believes in you and always somebody who wants you to be here even if you don't want to be here."

The crowd cheered and she saw a few people near the front stand up. _Great job Kitty, I'm very proud of you._ She hears the professor say in her head, she smiles and thinks back. _Thank you, Professor. I'll see you in a second._

~00000000000000000000000~

She walks over and sees everybody in a crowd, Kurt smiling at her. Logan and Rogue standing stiffly next to each other-which was weird since the two had become best friends.

"Kitty!" She hears a voice say. She smiles and sees Kurt run over and hug her.

"Kurt." She says smiling and hugs him back.

"You were amazing, 10/10, two thumbs up!" Kurt says.

"Thank you." Kitty says and then she sees Logan smiling at her.

"Oh come here." Logan says and Kitty hugs him.

"I'm proud of you kid." Logan says.

"Thank you." Kitty says.

She sees Rogue smiling a rare smile, but looking-off, more off than Rogue normally looked. Kitty hugged her and as they were hugging she asked,

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah-everything's fine, just fine." Rogue says looking at her, but her eyes flicker to Logan for a second.

Kitty looks between the two of them before sighing and turning to Storm who was smiling and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't fit you into my speech." Kitty says.

"It's fine, I understand." Storm says. "I am very proud of you-it seems like only yesterday that you first arrived here, like a scared little kitten. Yet today you stand before me, a great lioness that laughs in the face of danger."

Kitty turns and sees the professor in his chair smiling.

"Professor." She says smiling.

"Hello Kitty." He says and she leans down to hug you.

"Thank you for everything, I mean it. You've been-more than I could ask for anybody to be in my life." Kitty says.

"You're very welcome, though it is me who should be thanking you. You have made me very proud and your powers are very strong. Are you going to be staying in the institute any longer since now you are graduated, I heard you were offered a job." the Professor says.

"Yeah I was. But I'm turning it down, I couldn't stand being so far away." Kitty says.

"Where was it?" Kurt asks placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Texas, there's a public school that wants to start a program for their 'gifted students' and wanted me to be the chairperson for it. Since they heard of me on the news and I was the youngest one. I'd teach a class on learning to accept themselves." Kitty says.

"Why did you not do it?" Kurt asks.

"Because it's in Texas, that's so far away." Kitty says.

"But you'd make a difference in the lives of people who need somebody. Not all people have a Professor X." Kurt said.

"You should take it." Rogue says.

"Should I?" Kitty asks.

"Kid, imagine what you went through. But with parents who think you're a freak. Family that you're hidden from, people who torment you every day and nobody there to help you up when you get pushed down. Or catching you when you fall by yourself." Logan said. "That's what those kids are probably going through and you may not know what it's like to not have a support system, but you sure as hell do know how to come out of the darkness."

"Logan." Kitty says in a soft voice.

"Look it kid. You're like my little sister, my very annoying little sister who I sometimes want to not be around, but my little sister. I've watched you go from a scared little Kitten, to a confident woman and everything inbetween. You could really make a difference in those kids lives." Logan says.

"But it's in texas."

"And our jets are quick, Kurt can teleport, and-" _You'll always have me right here, if you think hard enough._ The professor said smiling.

Kitty's eyes began to water and she nodded.

"I'll do it. I'll take the job."

"Wonderful." Kurt said smiling and hugging her.

Kitty hugged him back and she opened her eyes and looked around,

"Where's Scott and Jean? Didn't they get my invitation?" She asks.

"Scott is still not speaking with me, and I can't get back into Jean's mind. I put a block on her when she first went out, to teach her to figure things on her own but since she stopped reaching out I can not get back in." The professor says.

"But I texted her last week and she said that she was coming." Kitty says.

"She must have had a change of plans. How about you call her after we get back from that insane party your roommate is throwing." Kurt says.

"Kurt, just because you have the hots for my roommate does not automatically make you invited to her party-which I am not going to. I have to pack for Texas." Kitty says.

"So soon?" Kurt asks.

"Well I start in a month so I have to arrange everything." She says.

Kurt's smile faded.

"Oh of course, can I give you a ride home?" He asks. "Even if you do have to go to texas I brought the van and we could go on a backpacking trip back home. To let you see the countryside one more time before you leave."

"That sounds great, but I'm taking the jet. I've got a lot to do." Kitty said.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you there then." Kurt said.

"Awesome-Oh my God Kelly!" Kitty exclaimed getting distracted by one of her friends.

Logan looks at Kurt and walks over to him,

"You've got the hots for Kitty?"

"What? No phffft why would you think that?" Kurt asks, he was a terrible liar.

"Because it's obvious dude. To everybody but her." Logan says. Kurt slumped his shoulders.

"I can't help it, she's beautiful, smart and caring. I'm not in love with her but at the same time she's more than a friend to me. I want to tell her how I feel but she'd just reject me. I mean I'm her best friend, talk about friendzoned." He says.

"There's always a way out, trust me. Anyway have fun backpacking." Logan says patting his shoulders.

"Thanks, but it won't be the same." Kurt said.

"It was a sweet idea though." Logan says, "And by the way, if it were up to me she'd be dating you instead of that meathead that she calls a boyfriend."

Kurt looks over and sees Kitty's boyfriend. His name was Mark and he was tall and buff with blonde hair and green eyes. Kurt sighs and says,

"How can I compete with that?"

"Just wait it out dude, if you really like each other-things will fall into place." Logan says, and Kurt doesn't miss the light few seconds that is eyes wander over to Rogue before he pats her back one more time before walking over to go speak with her.

Kurt sighs and heads over to his car-at least he had his backpacking to look forward too...

 **~00000000000000000000000000000000~**

 **A review would be lovely if you have the time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's the next chapter, still don't know if anybody but my editor and I are reading this, but uploading in the hopes that somebody might.**

 **Enjoy :3**

 **~0000000000000000000~**

Scott walked into Jean's office building and walked over to the receptionist.

"Hello Scott, surprising Jean?" She asks.

"Yes I am." Scott says. "She apparently isn't having a good day so I brought her lunch and flowers."

"You two are going to kill me one day you're so cute." She says. "But yeah she's just wrapping up with a patient now, so in like 5 minutes she'll be ready, just wait outside her office."

"Thanks Tracey." Scott says.

"Anytime." Tracey says.

~00000000000000000000~

Jean watched her patient leave her office and she grabs her phone again, sending another text to Kitty. God she felt so stupid. _How could I miss her graduation? She was valedictorian. I promised her I'd go and I forgot! How could I have forgotten-_

"Hey babe." She hears a voice.

She looks up and sees Scott with a bouquet of flowers and a bag filled with what was obviously lunch.

"Hi." She sighs.

"What's up, you looked drained."

"It was Kitty's graduation today. She texted me about it and I promised her I'd be there, that I wouldn't miss it." Jean says. "But I forgot and now she won't text me back and I feel terrible. She's leaving for Texas in a month and I won't even get to see her off." Jean says.

"Why not go visit her at the mansion?" Scott says.

"Go back to the institute? But you said you didn't want to go back there." Jean says.

"Oh I wouldn't. I was suggesting you take a trip, say hi to everybody see and see Kitty off." Scott says.

"I can't go without you." Jean says.

"Jean, I told you-"

"I know you're still not over everything, but I want to see our family again. And I want you there with me because I want everybody else to know how much I love you."

Scott smiles at her and then randomly changing the topic says,

"You look nice today, did you do something different with your hair?"

"Yes I did, I started wearing it down again." Jean says.

"I like it. It reminds me of our first few months together-in high school before the whole Phoenix thing." Scott said.

"I remember that." Jean says smiling.

"I wish things were as simple as they were back then-that way I could actually go to the professor to apologize and instead of getting a lecture on responsibility to the team and to the institute just get a pat on the shoulder and a welcome in." Scott says.

Jean looks at him surprised.

"Apologize?"

"Well yeah I did some thinking and I sure as hell don't forgive him, but he's important. Hell he raised me and put up through all my teenage drama, he's not just my father-he's my Dad." Scott says. "And as much as I hate to admit it, I want to fix things between us. If not for the sake of my relationship with him, for the sake of our future together. I mean who's going to help us raise or tiny mutant kids?"

"Oh Scott." Jean says smiling. "That's so sweet."

"Mutant kids? Sweet's not the word I'd choose, more like a pain in the ass-" Scott said.

"Not that you dummy, I just think that it's sweet that you consider him your Dad. I mean sure a father is one thing, that could be anybody. But Dad's a different thing, and I think that it's sweet. And you shouldn't hate to admit that you want to fix things with him-families fight all the time and we're all one big dysfunctional mutant family." Jean says.

"Emphasis on the word _dysfunctional._ " Scott says.

"Oh shut up." Jean says.

Scott chuckles as his phone rings.

"Oh, it's my boss. I'll see you at home, okay?"

"Of course." Jean says and he walks over and pecks her lips real quickly before picking up his phone.

"Scott Summers-Hey Jeff what's up?" He asks walking out of the office..

Jean looked up as her boss came into her office.

"Dr. Grey." He said.

"Good afternoon." Jean said.

"Was that your boyfriend I saw coming out of your office?" He asks.

"Yes, he bought me lunch." Jean says gesturing to the bag.

"I thought you two were on the rocks. I mean you seemed pretty worried about it the other day?" He asks.

"Um no, we're not on the rocks. We talked about it and we're fine now. Better than ever." Jean says uncomfortably

"Oh, that's nice. A shame too, I mean I had a spare ticket to a basketball game tonight and I was wondering-"

"I won't be able to come." Jean finishes for him.

It was no secret that her boss had been trying to get into her pants since she started working here. Who was her boss exactly? Well at this office there was a ranking, and he was the first in command, owner of the office and he had the most patients for advanced staged mental diseases.

"Oh come on Jean just this one time? Nobody has to know." He says smiling and leaning against her desk. She backs up out of her chair and stands up.

"First of all it's Dr. Grey to you, and second of all I'm in a committed relationship with a man who I love. So I will not be going to a game with you." Jean says.

"What about lunch or dinner sometimes? My chef makes very good roast." He says getting dangerously close to her.

Jean steps back and feels a wall. _Crap-think Jean think. What would the professor tell you to do? what were you trained to do?_

"Come on Jean." He says moving so that he was practically pinning her to the wall. She bites her lip and closes her eyes, thinking very hard. _Just tell him to stop, just say-_ She thinks but her thoughts are cut off by the feeling of him placing his hands on her waist.

She snaps her eyes open and says,

"It's Dr. Grey!" Before looking at him and seeing him fly across the room and into a bookshelf with enough force to break it in half right before her eyes.

"What the?" He asks.

"I quit! And I will be reporting you to the board." Jean says before taking her bag, opening her desk and grabbing her personal belongings, and her picture of Scott and her friends.

"But Jean you're one of the best we have!"

"You should've thought about that before you crossed that line." She spits at him, feeling a power inside of her she hadn't felt in years.

It felt nice, for all these years she had been able to shut her powers down so she couldn't feel their strength. But to be reminded of just how powerful she was-it felt pretty awesome. Especially as she was trying to think of a way to tell Scott why she quit without causing him to go and knock the daylights out of her now ex-boss.

 **~00000000000000000000000000~**

 **So there you have it, hope you enjoyed it and I'd love a review if you could spare a few seconds to give one :) Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
